Hero
by Callope
Summary: "I'm the hero of the story, don't need to be saved..." Durante a Guerra, América tem um encontro com Vietnã que o faz parar para pensar.


**YO, fandom de Hetalia! 8)**  
><strong>YAAAY, minha terceira fic nesse fandom e é a primeira que eu publico aqui no ... Bem, eu não fiquei tããão satisfeita com o resultado, mas podia ser pior, né? Rs. Cara, eu acho que esse é um casal muito tudo (?), mas ninguém vê isso, pô. Enfim. A fic se passa Durante a Guerra do Vietnã, só pra esclarecer. Originalmente ia ser uma songfic de Eyes on fire, do Blue Foundation, mas acabei tirando os versos porque ficou muito nada a ver com o final, e também porque fui muito influenciada por outra música enquanto escrevia, Hero, da Regina Spektor. Espero que gostem!<strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred odiava estar no Vietnã.<p>

Ele sentia calor. _Muito _calor. Seria insuportável, senão fosse toda aquela cerveja e os churrascos nas bases militares, com os soldados jogando cartas e cantando antes de sair para lutar.

Mas no momento, ele não estava na base.

Ele andava debaixo de uma chuva que havia começado na Pré-História e que parecia nunca cessar. Uma chuva que se alternava entre pingos gigantes e pesados e chuviscos afiados como agulhas.

E apesar de toda aquela água, ele sentia calor. O calor da batalha. O calor dos olhos da garota oriental que ele sabia que o observava o tempo todo naquela terra estranha.

Linh gostava de sua casa.

Era cercada de verde, e cidades cheias de gente, crianças, mulheres, homens, idosos. Gente que plantava arroz, gente que montava brinquedos, que cozinhava macarrão, que vendia flores, que servia bebida, que estudava, trabalhava, criava os filhos.

Ela sabia que não era uma casa muito grande, ou rica, mas era sua casa. E ela fizera um amigo que a ensinara a melhorá-la. Parecia um método bastante eficiente, pelo que ela vira na casa dele.

Sim, Ivan morava num lugar onde tudo pareciam flores para Linh. Apesar de lá ser meio frio para ela.

Então as mudanças começaram. Começou pelo andar de cima_. _

Mas no andar de baixo, eles não aceitaram.

Então a casa virou um inferno.

O americano limpou o suor da testa. Tirou os óculos e fechou os olhos, recostado numa árvore. Naquele momento começou a chover, mas ele não pegou a casaca para se cobrir, ou armou uma barraca. Honestamente, estava acabado demais para se importar. Tentava não pensar nos colegas que vira morrer à tarde, e sim em coisas melhores. _Vai acabar. Vou voltar para casa, e todos eles vão comigo. Quem está nos esperando? Será que vão chorar? Gritar de emoção? Ficar em silêncio, ou talvez sorrir apenas? Lançar um olhar significativo de "Bem-vindo de volta", talvez..._

E pensou nas pessoas, as que perderam seus pais, filhos, amigos, primos, irmãos. Tudo lhe dizia que aquilo precisava acabar. Inclusive os olhos da garotinha vietnamita que ele vira algumas noites antes, quando os soldados devastaram uma aldeia. Aqueles olhos castanhos, que brilhavam ao refletir o fogo que ela via destruir sua casa. Olhos de criança, Alfred não conseguia encarar.

O americano alarmou-se ao ver um vulto escuro passar pelos arbustos.

A asiática sentou-se entre alguns arbustos na floresta. Os pingos de chuva batiam no chapéu, mas ela se molhava do mesmo jeito. Mas nem fazia diferença. Ela estava acostumada com aquilo, não estava? Arrumou o chapéu e levantou-se para continuar a andar.

Linh gelou ao sentir o cano de um revólver nas costas.

Alfred prendeu a respiração ao sentir uma lâmina ser pressionada de leve no seu pescoço. Como ela conseguia, assim de costas?

- É irônico – Vietnã disse, sentindo a mão que segurava a arma contra as suas costas tremer – o fato de que nós podemos acabar um com o outro aqui mesmo, mas não o faremos. – Ela fechou os olhos, ainda segurando a lâmina.

- Por que você duvida que eu aproveitaria a oportunidade? – Ele pressionou a arma com mais força, falando com a voz nervosa – Por que você todos os dias me dirige um olhar como se soubesse que eu vou desistir? Por que você continua insistindo em machucar a si mesma mais e mais? Por que duvida não só de mim, mas de você mesma? E se é assim, por que continua aqui?

- Diferente de você, meu caro América, eu estou tentando proteger o meu povo. O que _você_ está tentando fazer? – Ela baixou a lâmina e se permitiu virar um pouco a cabeça e encará-lo nos olhos. – Você, assim como eu, insiste em se machucar. Todos os dias, sem exceção, vem me provar do que é capaz. E todas as noites, tem que provar a si mesmo que consegue agüentar tudo isso. – Ela segurou o pulso da mão com a qual ele segurava a arma. – Está aqui para provar algo a quem, Alfred?

- Eu... sou um herói. Eu não preciso provar nada... a ninguém. – Ele estreitou os olhos por trás dos óculos molhados. _Herói, herói, herói? Será que ainda me considero assim? Será que sequer posso me considerar um herói? – _Nem a você, Linh. – Ele segurou a arma com mais firmeza, embora ela segurasse seu pulso com a mão pequena e machucada.

- Herói? – Ela deu um sorriso triste, abaixando-se para arrancar uma pequena e delicada flor branca. Colocou-a no cano da arma que lhe era apontada. - É por isso que insiste em mandar seus soldados, todos aqueles a quem tanto ama, para mim? Porque espera que eles lhe darão novamente a satisfação de se sentir esse _herói_ que eles, que você, tanto idealiza? – Vietnã olhou no fundo dos olhos azul-claro de América. Eles são bonitos, ela pensou. E têm uma certa magia, pois é possível detectar alegrias de criança, confusões de adolescente e desilusões de adulto nesses dois poços de dúvidas.

Ainda debaixo da chuva e olhando nos olhos do americano, ela se sentou na terra. Para a sua surpresa, ele sentou-se também, para então retirar a flor do cano do revólver e começar a observá-la, colocando a arma de lado.

- Eu me sinto heróico em vários momentos. Porque consigo me proteger. E proteger àqueles que são importantes para mim. Sejam eles países ou pessoas. – Ele suspirou. – Mas cá entre nós, minha adorável inimiga, eu só me sinto herói aqui, porque _tenho _que me sentir um. É a única explicação de eu ainda continuar aqui, a mando do meu chefe. Porque eu sou um herói, e é isso que nós fazemos, não é? Protegemos... e continuamos lutando.

A asiática o encarou, o rosto marcado por algumas cicatrizes demonstrando curiosidade.

- E no caso, o que você está protegendo?

- Uma honra que não existe? Princípios sem fundamento? Talvez, como você me disse, eu esteja tentando provar algo? No caso, a quem? A mim mesmo, ao meu povo, meu chefe, Ivan, o resto do mundo? A você, alguém cujo caminho por algum acaso cruzou o meu? – América se deixou cair para trás, como se estivesse desistindo de algo, deitando-se na terra. Fechou os olhos, e quando se deu conta, a chuva havia parado.

E uma vietnamita estava deitada ao seu lado, com os olhos demonstrando uma compaixão que ele não parecia saber precisar até aquele momento. Mas não era ela que deveria receber a compaixão dele? Dele, que andava tirando-lhe tudo que ela prezava? Mas não, ele estava recebendo aquilo dela. Que pousou a mão suavemente na face molhada dele, e aproximou o rosto, para um beijo estranho, rápido, e que – ele não conseguiria descrever como – de alguma forma, tirou tudo de sua cabeça, e fez tudo no seu coração vir à tona. Ele nem havia percebido que por todo aquele tempo estivera chorando. Tudo o que ele queria pensar era em acabar com o sofrimento da garota bonita que acabara de tirar sua mente do lugar.

- Se você é um herói, Alfred, por favor, nos salve disso tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>o Eaí, gostaram? Sim, não, talvez, deixem um review, quero saber o que as pessoas andam pensando das minhas fics!**


End file.
